


The Taste of Betrayal

by Alchemixing



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:32:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alchemixing/pseuds/Alchemixing
Summary: This is just a random collection of prompts to warm up my writing.





	The Taste of Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Deep into the night  
> With the moonlight as my guide  
> I will wander through the pines and make my way to nature's shrines.  
> And I look up to the sky  
> And I know you're still alive  
> But I wonder where you are, I call your name into the dark  
> I wake up in the morning, oh, and I don't know where I've been  
> All alone on a mountainside and huddled in the wind  
> And it feels like I've been away for an era, but nothing has changed at all  
> And it feels like I've been with you but, oh, what did you you do and where have you gone?  
> On the night you disappeared  
> Oh, if I had seen you clear  
> But the strange light in the sky was shining right into my eyes  
> There was no one else in sight  
> Just the endless frozen pines  
> But I wonder how they know, cause they don't die if they don't grow  
> I am ready to follow you even though I don't know where  
> I've been waiting the night until you decide to take me there  
> Cause I know I don't wanna stay here forever it's gotta be moving on  
> Oh, I don't wanna be the only one living if all of my friends are gone  
> I will be waiting for you on the other side of the frozen pines  
> I'm gonna find a way through, there's another light beyond the lie  
> I will be waiting for you on the other side of the frozen pines  
> I'm gonna find a way through, there's another life beyond the lie.
> 
> "Frozen Pines" by Lord Huron

An Empty Kiss: _When one doesn't kiss back, just the stoic feeling of their lips on yours. It's empty, like no one even cares anymore._

 

Lavellan was injured, but alive. It was more than anyone--herself included--had expected. Corypheus had gone to the Fade or back to whatever festering hole he had crawled out of. She didn't really care where he was, it was enough to stand here on the top of the world, the one to survive the biggest shit storm since the Hero of Ferelden had felled the Archdemon and Hawke had left Kirkwall in shambles.  
Victory at last. They had been fighting for so long, survived so much that to be alive now almost made her believe she actually was a chosen one. Excitement trailed a blazing path down her body and she inhaled the sharp, acrid scent of burning wood. And beneath that, the subtle fragrance of Solas's magic, like winter snow, lingering soft and fresh and alluring. Bull always recommended a good fuck after a good fight, and the adrenaline kicked up a notch in anticipation. They hadn't spoken since he had ended the relationship, but now had to be different. The world was safe, everything was right. And she would help him if there was anything he needed to do. Without question or hesitation. Lavellan loved the odd elf and all of his quirks. Tonight was for celebrating! The past could be the past and they could start a new life, together. She turned, taking in the desolation around her and threw her head back and laughed.  
"We won you bastard, **_US!"_** She pranced around the empty space where her enemy had stood not moments before. _"Beg that I succeed!"_ She mocked, lowering her voice and drawing her thin brows down in an exaggerated frown. 

Her ribs ached and laughing made it so much worse, but she was lost in the moment.  
She spun around searching for her Solas, wanting to leap into his arms and kiss the chastising look he most definitely probably wore over her taunting of a dead man. But he wasn't just a dead man, he was _the_ dead man. Their great adversary who would have destroyed the entire world had he won. More creature than man, she argued inwardly. Regardless, she deserved to gloat a little, by Andraste!  


There he was! As she watched, he sank to his knees on the ground. Was he hurt? Panic thrummed in her breast as she approached him. They needed to get him to a healer, she would not lose him now. Everything was supposed to be better now.  
  
"Solas?" She whispered above him, her breath escaping in white vaporous puffs.  
  
"The orb." He said simply. Flatly. Brokenly.  
  
"I know you wanted the orb saved. I'm so sorry." She tried to comfort him, but his hands clutched the remains as if they were the only thing holding him there. It changed something. The artifact was important to their history, she knew. And they had already lost so much that it was a tragedy to lose even another single part of that. But this was different somehow. Her instincts told her that he was leaving, but she couldn't understand the significance.  
  
"It is not... _your_ fault." He said rising to his feet. Those gray eyes were colder, stormier than she had ever seen them. This wasn't happening, not when it was meant to be _better._  
  
"There's more, isn't there?" She asked.  
  
"It was not supposed to happen this way. No matter what comes, I want you to know that what we had was real." He put a gentle hand on her cheek and tipped her mouth toward his. His kiss was soft, gentle. She refused to return it, if she didn't say goodbye he would stay. He wouldn't leave her.  
No, she wouldn't kiss him back because he didn't deserve it, didn't deserve her. Time stopped and she felt a sob building. Through sheer force of will she kept it down and kept her mouth closed, unwilling to part for him. Her back was stiff and straight when all she wanted was to arch into him. Her hands were limp at her sides but all she wanted was to wrap them around his neck. _It was supposed to be different now, they were supposed to have a life. A home of their own. Children, maybe. They would be together. It couldn't be like this._  
  
"Inquisitor, are you alive?" Cassandra called, coming closer. Solas pulled away from her, regret and sadness playing across his features.  
A part of her broke apart as she turned away from him. When she looked back he was gone and she shattered. 

 

 

 


End file.
